domesticity
by vee00
Summary: What would life be without a little domesticity to calm the hectic lives these boys live? Multiple pairings/one-shots.


**a/n:** who doesn't like bokuto? tell me and i will fight them

* * *

Thursday nights usually went in this order; she would go over to his-or he to hers-, they would cook dinner together, Kotaro would then prattle on about practice, and then they would sleep together. Tonight was different; she sensed it in his silence. Despite sounding tired over the phone, Bokuto showed up promptly at her door after practice and greeted her with a muted kiss. She let her mouth linger by his but he settled for a peck on the forehead.

Wordlessly he set his gym bag down on her couch and excused himself for the bathroom. She crossed her arms over her chest pensively, it was not out of the ordinary for Bokuto to get into one of his moods, with the right persuasion she would get to the bottom of it in due time. As she dialed up his favorite take-out place he returned and began to undress in the living room opting for comfier clothes than his regular constricting gym leggings. A shadow of a smile ghosted at her lips as she watched him and hung up after completing the order.

Taut muscle rippled as he tugged on his shirt and threw the rest of his clothes into his bag, ruffling his hair he turned to face her and her heart never missed to skip a few beats whenever he did that. "You ordered take-out?" his voice was low as he joined her in the kitchen and rested his large hands on her slight shoulders squeezing them slightly. She shrugged innocently up at him and jolted lightly as he lifted her onto the counter nestling his face into her neck.

He inhaled deeply and her skin prickled. She stroked his feathery locks tenderly and kissed his hairline, she loved this man so completely it was a wonder how sweet he was given his boisterous disposition. She called his name once and he retracted back drinking in her soft complexion before sighing and recounting a disappointing practice match that ended with him getting caught up in his emotions. Once he finished she stroked the curve of his bicep with her thumb in a comforting pattern, "It's something that comes with time, don't beat yourself up about it. Not only do you have to be passionate about playing but also keeping a level head helps too." He nodded along to her words stroking her knuckles and sighed once again.

Very few people were privy to this side of Bokuto. No matter how confident he led on there was this soft secret side to him that harbored doubt and insecurity. He held her close and rested his chin on top of her head; she smiled to herself as her legs dangled off the countertop and rubbed his broad back soothingly. He drew back and asked her about her day with a boyish smile, the 'regular' Bokuto seemingly back. She detailed her boring ordeal at the university they both attended simply with another helpless shrug when she noticed that his gaze was fixated curiously upon her shoulder. She half glanced at it and saw her strap had fallen down revealing a decent amount of cleavage, it was almost as if she could see the thoughts forming on his face.

"I haven't seen this before." His voice came in a slow rumble that made her stomach turn. He thumbed the hem of her thin honey cream chemise and a devilish smirk cracked his handsome face. "It's pretty." He offered simply as his hands settled on her waist bunching up the fabric in his fists, "You think so?" she challenged with her own smirk draping her arms on his broad shoulders. Their eyes never left one another as he dipped down towards her sweet inviting mouth. His lips were so sweet and melded perfectly onto hers as she rested her hand on his cheek turning slightly to deepen the kiss. They were slowly catching fire as he reciprocated wholeheartedly and overtook her with his slick muscle rubbing against hers. His hands ran up and drown her thighs squeezing them slightly which elicited a small sigh from her lips. His mouth broke off of hers and quickly latched onto the nape of her neck and sucked gently further drawing out those delicate sighs until his teeth nipped at her skin. She gasped and arched for more contact, "Hold onto me baby," he murmured and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he carried her with ease towards the living room.

He gingerly set her down on the carpet and hovered over her with a small smile before kissing her cheek, "Is this alright baby?" she nodded slightly dizzy from his ministrations and welcomed his lips with a stronger desire. He gathered the chemise around her waist and tugged on the thin waist band of her underwear, he drew back slightly and she felt his hot breath in her ear. "I want to taste you." She bit her lip so not moan at his words and lifted her hips on quivering legs, he slipped off the one piece separating him from his gem and peppered her inner thighs with soft kisses. He nuzzled his nose against the side of her pink lips and dragged his flattened tongue slowly up her already wet folds.

A whine caught in her throat and she let out a breathy sigh that always aroused him to no end. "So sweet." He whispered and continued to flick his tongue against her bud which made her arch in response, "K-kotaro." Her hands clawed at the carpet as he continued at an agonizing place. Her lower abdomen burned dully and churned when he swiftly inserted a finger along with his tongue working on her clit, she bit back a moan and tangled her fingers within his peppered mane. His name left her breathy lips once more and he hummed in response, he removed his finger and darted his tongue in and out of her entrance. "K-ko, please." She tugged at his hair and he obliged drawing himself back and quickly slipped off his shirt and pants, she followed suit and he caged her in with his large forearms. "You taste heavenly baby." He murmured against the slope of her breast which he cupped and rolled her erect bud against the pad of his thumb. Her fingers found the band of his boxers and tugged downwards until his erection sprung free. He hissed slightly at the sudden contact with air and smiled down at her, "Someone is impatient." She gave him a small pout and he took her lips in a rough kiss, "If that's what you want baby." He took himself by the hand and aligned his tip at her entrance.

She bit her lip in anticipation as he slowly guided himself inside her. A moan sounded in her throat as he gradually filled her with his girth until he winced slightly at her tightness and groaned at how warm and wet she was. "Damn baby, it's so good." He took a shaky breath and rolled his hips experimentally which garnered a gasp from the woman under him, "You're so sexy baby, I love hearing you." He murmured against her neck all while setting a slow pace, "Tell me what you want baby." The churning in her stomach intensified at his teasingly cruel words and she moaned against his lips and dug her heels into his lower back hoping to gain more friction. "Tell me baby." He trailed kisses down her neck lovingly, "K-ko please fuck me." Her skin was burning at the desirable gaze her gave her and bit into her neck slightly, "Of course baby." He pulled out slightly and buried himself roughly into her to which she gave out a small cry. He braced himself on his forearms, lifted her hips and continued this direct pace, angling himself in a way that repeatedly breached a spot that drove her into ecstasy. She was melting into him; all she could hear was the sickening sweet slap of his skin against hers and his delicious moans. She buried her face into his neck in hopes of quieting her own cries, and felt her peak rapidly approaching.

He could tell she was about to climax since she began to clench her walls unbearably tight around him, pure blinding pleasure pervaded all her senses as his name danced off her lips. Her back arched perfectly and her body began to shudder underneath him, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He groaned at the renewed wetness around him and gripped her waist firmly before emptying himself inside her with a rumbling moan. He caught himself from collapsing on her lithe body and hovered above her lips, she could tell he was utterly spent by the way his arms shook. She felt him pulsating inside her and drew him close kissing up and down his shoulder. Her legs quivered and he sighed into her neck as he did when he first arrived. "You're so good to me babe." She responded with a kiss to his temple when the doorbell rang unceremoniously.

His head whipped towards the door and a swift curse fell from his lips, he slid out of her and groaned as he tugged on his shorts. "There's money in the cupboard," she winced drawing herself onto her forearms and reaching for his shirt. His owl shirt fell loosely over her and he counted out the money to himself and opened the door frantically to stop the incessant ringing. She bit a smile back at the bewildered look the delivery man gave her disheveled boyfriend and began to set the table for two.

* * *

 **a/n:** just a little idea that popped into my head. i may or may not continue with different characters but we'll see, let me know if you'd like that!


End file.
